


I'm Here For You

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:39:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean talks to Jimmy Novak in the rain and gains some resolution. Shameless PWP, with Dean starting off sexing Jimmy and ending up with Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here For You

I stood outside in the rain, watching the river flow on its unchanging path under the bridge whose handrails I was leaning on. I wished that I was as carefree as that water, could just go on my way as easily as the water did, but my life the way that it was, it made it impossible. I sighed deeply, starting slightly at the sound of Jimmy beside me, his soft voice coming unexpectedly in t he otherwise quiet night.

"What are you doing out here on your own, Dean? It's raining. You're getting wet," he said, coming to stand next to me, so close I could feel the fabric of his suit jacket against the skin of my bare arm.

"It wasn't when I first came out here," I said, just as quietly back.

"Why didn't you go in then? You can't want to get wet, surely," the other man, and I heard such concern in his voice, I had to smile.

"I just wanted to think, Jim," I replied. "Just wanted to clear my head, to escape from Sam and his demon troubles for a while."

Jimmy was silent for a few moments, his head dipping in a slow nod.

"I can understand that," he told me quietly. "You don't have to be alone, you know."

I turned questioning eyes onto jimmy, as he continued to stare out at the fast moving water beneath us. I wondered what he'd meant by that, and I was suddenly struck once again how beautiful the man was. It wasn't the first time I'd thought that; I'd often found myself thinking along similar lines, even when Castiel was in full possession of him. At first I'd thought it was something to do with the angel himself; that it was some kind of angel worship or something. Now that Castiel had gone, pulled away by all the cronies in Heaven, these feelings had remained. I felt such longing for the man next to me, wanted to just kiss him, touch him, run hands over his bare skin and I couldn't understand why I felt these things.

I hadn't even considered until tonight the possibility of lust, attraction, need, desire and I wanted them, wanted them all, wanted him. I realized I was staring when Jimmy turned eyes onto me, smiling slightly when he caught me staring, before he spoke again.

"I said, you don't have to be alone, Dean. I'm here for you. To .. erm .. listen, I guess. If that's what you want from me," he said, looking a little uncertain t his own words.

"Is that what you want from me? Is that all you want? For me to just offload?" I asked, without even thinking.

Jimmy looked away, looking uncomfortable, averting his gaze to the flowing waters below. His hair was getting plastered flat to his head with the force of the rain pouring down on us both, heavier now, but it was like neither of us noticed.

"I'm sorry, I was out of line. I shouldn't have asked that, - I'm sorry, Jim," I said, feeling uncomfortable that I'd even implied that there had been more to it than simply concern.

I reached one hand out to him, placing it gently upon the other man's shoulder, feeling the damp cloth stick to the palm of my hand. He looked up at me then, eyes wounded, lips pouting out sensuously, just begging to be kissed, looking for all the world like Bambi to me then. I resisted - just - the urge to lean forward and lose myself in the kiss I so desperately wanted, trying to turn away but held in place by Jimmy's hypnotic glare.

"Don't be sorry, Dean. It's not like that's all I mean after all," he said, quietly, his eyes judging me, judging my reactions carefully, as though expecting me to turn and run screaming from the bridge and out of his life.

I wasn't about to do that, not now, not ever, so I stepped closer. I wondered what he would do; whether he would step away, but he remained standing there, getting soaked through to the skin, shivering slightly in the damp chill, but he didn't seem to notice, didn't seem to even care.

"What did you mean?" I asked, closing the distance between us a little more.

Jimmy's breaths became shallower, chest hitching as he turned those irresistible Bambi eyes up to mine once again, and I saw the unmistakeable lust trapped deep within their blue depths. I wanted to kiss him then, to claim his mouth for my own, to feel his body pressed against mine, to feel the hard outline of his cock against mine.

"I think you already know. I think you want the same thing I do," Jimmy said, closing the distance between us, threading needy fingers in my hair and pressing soft lips to mine in a desperate kiss.

I felt all of his pent up need in that kiss, held back for so long, and only now finding its release and I caved. I gave myself up to him, responding to his kiss, losing myself to showering kisses down upon those sinful lips, moaning out in pleasure at the much longed for contact. I reached down and rubbed his already hard erection through rain soaked pants, rubbing harder, more insistently when Jimmy whimpered out a muffled "yes" in sudden lust against my lips. I felt his breath come hard and fast against my cheek as he pulled away slightly, eyes still closed, lips parted and swollen from heavy kisses, and I continued thrusting my palm against him.

I felt my own erection grow harder just watching him but I tried to ignore it as best I could for now. Jimmy came first, both literally and figuratively, and he did. He bucked his hips into my questing palm harder, harder still, cries of ecstasy falling from needy lips as I drew him further into completion. One extra hard thrust into my waiting palm and he came, screaming out my name as he released himself into his pants.

I slumped back against the waiting barrier behind me, erection rock hard, swollen, demanding attention, as rain water trickled down the back of my neck, dripped into my eyes. I rubbed the droplets away from my eyelashes, and felt rather than saw Jimmy undo my belt, my flies, felt him release my cock from the restriction of my boxers. I felt the wetness of the rain which was cold and unforgiving soon replaced by the feel of Jimmy's warm, wet mouth surrounding me, starting to suck me off in such a skilful way, I knew I wouldn't be able to last long.

I gripped his shoulder, painfully hard for him, but he didn't complain. He just carried on giving me pleasure, and I looked down, at those lips surrounding my aching cock and I came undone. I came, spurting into Jimmy's mouth with a shout of his name, fingers twisting against the fabric of his jacket, and shouted for him again when a well timed lick sent me into a second orgasm.

My knees gave out and I joined him in kneeling on the bridge, my senses reeling, my eyes blinded to the rain, to the world, even to Jimmy himself and all out of pure lust.

I didn't notice when Jimmy drew me to me feet once again, barely noticed when he took me into a more secluded spot, sighed in sudden satisfaction when I felt his fingers probing me, opening me up to let him in. I cried out when I felt his already hard cock thrust into me, stretching muscles even further, but I didn't complain. I wanted this, wanted Jimmy, let him ride me, loving the feel of him filling me, as he took control of me. He caressed my sides with gentle hands; soothing my whimpers with quiet shush and calming fingers and my whimpers soon turned into cries. His lovemaking was gentle, loving, sensuous, just what I liked, just what I needed. I reached down and gripped my weeping erection between nerveless fingers, touching myself, pumping eager fingers over my cock, as I thrust back onto Jimmy every time he withdrew.

I felt Jimmy's cock run over the sweet mound inside me that gave me pleasure and I shouted his name, feeling my time draw ever nearer. I gripped the base of my cock, trying to prolong the experience, but Jimmy had other ideas. His hand slipped down to caress my balls with long fingers and I was gone, releasing myself hard on the wall in front of me.

My legs almost gave out then, if not for Jimmy holding me up, still thrusting into me slowly, gently, fingers digging into my willing flesh. His thrusts came harder, more erratic, more forceful the nearer he came to orgasm, and I heard his breathing change. He seemed to be pleading with someone, before he gave one last forceful thrust and he came, releasing himself inside me with a hoarse cry of my name. His hips thrust erratically into me, on the last vestiges of his orgasm, until he stilled, quietened, and he withdrew.

He leant forward, pressing my wet clothes tight against my back as he dropped kiss after loving kiss on the nape of my neck. I shivered in pleasure, whimpering slightly when he nipped gently at my neck, tongue lapping at the drops of rain there, feeling warm against the chilly skin. His breath blew warm in ragged gasps before he finally spoke.

"Turn round, Dean," he said, and I almost choked.

No longer was it the high tones of Jimmy Novak; now I recognised the gruff tones of the angel Castiel.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to defile - " I said, unsure of what to say, and how fast to say it before he smote me down where I stood.

"I said turn around," Castiel repeated, and I saw I had no choice but to obey.

I turned around, almost too scared to look the angel in his perfect, beautiful, deadly face. I was almost too scared to breathe when Castiel leant in, and I let out an involuntary cry when his hard cock rubbed against mine. He was excited - as excited as Jimmy had been and I cried out in ecstasy when I felt his hand wrap around both of our cocks somehow. He worked skilful fingers over us both and I moved my hips in time with his, creating enough friction to give pleasure to us both. I closed my eyes, lips parted, murmurs of satisfaction dropping from them uncontrollably as I gave myself more fully to Castiel than I had even to Jimmy. I filled his palm with my release, whimpering out the angel's name against his neck as I came for him.

I gripped his hips in shaking hands, as I continued thrusting into him, his palm, enjoying the feel of him against me to just let it stop already. His fingers continued pleasuring us both, until he came, his release joining mine as he pulled another orgasm from my all too willing flesh with a scream of his name.

We stood there, staring into each other's eyes, panting for breath and soaked through to the skin, but we were sated, satisfied at last. All the pent up emotions between us had been spent, and I hoped this would not be the only time we'd do this.

"Next time, pick somewhere drier, Dean," Castiel told me, a small smile touching those sensuous lips and I laughed, tipping g my head back to the skies and getting my face wet.

"It's a deal," I said, gladly. "Next time we do it in my motel room!"

"Agreed," Castiel said, before leaning in to steal a kiss with soft lips, questing tongue and I responded, tongue meeting his gladly.

There was no more talk between us, just stolen kisses and satisfied murmurs, before Castiel pressed cool fingertips to my forehead, ghosting us back to my motel room, where I was hoping we could do more than just dry off...

fin


End file.
